Sinfully Bittersweet
by Moony3003
Summary: Sex pollen infects the three Winchester men and John talks his boys through it. Warning - story contains graphic slash and incest. Don't like, please don't read.


**Disclaimer: **Nothing of Supernatural. Just borrowing for a little fun.

* * *

Warning: Contains graphic slash and incest. Don't like then please go back and do not read any further. Pairing - Dean/Sam/John, though mostly Dean/Sam.

* * *

A/N: I don't normally write wincest but for some reason lately my brain seems to be coming up with ideas. Forgive me.

* * *

Sinfully Bittersweet

Sex pollen. It sounded like a bad joke. Something that would only happen in science fiction shows and first novels but when it actually happened to your two sons, well, it wasn't so funny. It was something that needed to be dealt with and quick although John was unsure of what to do to get it to stop.

The three men stumbled into the tiny motel room, dishevelled and looking for something to keep themselves occupied with. Taking each of their arms, John led Dean and Sam to the bed furthest from the door and pushed them to sit down. Both looked up at him expectantly and he sighed, unhurriedly looking between them.

"Well," he said heavily, feeling an unwelcome warmth spread throughout his body. "It looks like we'll have to let this settle before we leave this room again, clear?"

Both of his sons nodded silently, their eyes never leaving his face. It was odd. Both of them stared at him, dumbfounded and hungry and John was more than sure it was something he didn't want to see again too soon. Stepping away from them, John moved towards the bathroom, wanting to get some towels and drown them in cold water.

"Stay here," he ordered softly. "I'll be back in a minute. Don't move."

As the bathroom door opened, it creaked faintly, both Dean and Sam were still watching it but once it closed half way, they noticed each other. A couple of thuds reached John's ears and as he gathered the white towels together, he just hoped they weren't doing anything bad. But as he reopened the door to leave, the three towels left John's grasps, hitting the floor quietly.

Dean and Sam had each kicked their shoes off and were lying on the bed, their arms wrapped around each other's torsos, their legs entangling around each other, their lips stuck together as one, the slurping sounds loud and obvious. John's mouth turned dry and somehow he found himself walking towards the unoccupied bed, sitting upon, facing his boys and watching them.

Dean cupped Sam's cheek gently, turning his head to the side, deepening the kiss, making both of them moan in each other's mouth. After a few minutes nothing changed, both of them being quite happy to just kiss but soon, Dean's hand moved down to his brother's chest, lifting the hem and feeling the hard muscles of his chest.

Sam moaned louder as Dean's hand pressed against him firmly, still pushing up the fabric of his clothes. When his frustration hit high, Dean shoved Sam off him and got to his knees before grabbing Sam and yanking him up too. Without asking permission, Dean ripped off Sam's jacket, taking most of the shirt with it and upon reaching the top of his jeans; Sam seemed to come back, his eyes focusing, tearing off Dean's clothes and throwing them onto the floor, not giving them a second thought.

A low, guttural moan sounded from John's throat as his eyes still watched his boys, barely blinking. Inwardly, John prayed that neither of them heard it but a few seconds after the noise sounded, both boys, now entirely naked, stopping their touching and groping of each other to look at him.

His cock gave an interested twitch as the three of them locked eyes. John, ignoring his own wants, shook his head, silently telling them to focus on each other instead but it seemed he was going to need words. Perhaps he could join them in a different sense.

"Don't worry about me," said John quietly, his voice deep and almost soothing. "Just concentrate on each other."

"What should we do, sir?" asked Dean needily, sounding obedient and submissive, like a soldier.

"Turn in the other direction on the bed and kiss his neck, slowly, take your time," ordered John quietly. More than anything John wanted them to take their time. They had all night.

At the same time, Dean and Sam moved so that John could view both of them equally. A side view of this was definitely going to be better. Then slowly, Dean moved his face into the crook of Sam's neck and pressed his lips to the tanned skin. An instant moan shot from Sam's mouth as he moved his head to the side, giving Dean better access.

John felt his skin tingle as he watched Dean's full lips touching Sam's skin. Wanting to take more in, John looked down the bodies of both his sons. Both were well built, nice long limbs, broad shoulders, musclier chests, Dean's skin a little paler. Not able to take the tormenting much longer, John ripped opened the button of his jeans and pulled the zipper down a little harder than intended before reaching into his boxers and freeing himself from the harsh confines.

"Kiss Sam's chest," he ordered next.

Dean immediately obeyed, moving his head down to plant small, light kisses upon his little brother, leaving a light wet trail behind. Finding a nipple, Dean lavished attention on it, feeling the small bud turn hard in his mouth. Sam's head fell back as he tried to push his body further into Dean's hot mouth.

John groaned once again, taking himself in hand, holding it steady at the base, wishing he could take the place of either one of them right now. But he couldn't. He had to stay away. It might have happened to him as well, but this experience was for them. He should not stray and let himself touch something which was strictly forbidden.

"Lay on your back now, Sam. Dean's going to take care of you."

Placing a final kiss onto Sam's chest, Dean moved just enough so Sam could lie down and soon Dean looked over at his father, a questioning look etched in his features. Smiling faintly, John leaned back a little and nodded slightly, showing his eldest son that it was alright.

"Get between Sam's legs and touch his dick," he ordered next, feeling his voice strain with lust at those words.

Dean nodded slightly, his eyes seemingly out of focus as they went back onto his brother. Doing as he was told, Dean moved to the end of the bed and opened Sam's long legs, moving between them and lying on his stomach.

"That's it," coaxed John. "Now, touch him. Stroke his length slowly."

Dean nodded and looked down at the hard member lying flat against his brother's stomach, slightly curving, the head red and angry, precome already leaking in a steady stream, marking his stomach. Suddenly, Dean felt his dry mouth turn wet as saliva rushed in from nowhere, making it water, wanting nothing more than the large organ before him in his mouth. But keeping to what his dad said, he reached out and took a gentle but firm hold of Sam before stroking slowly, briefly glancing up as Sam arched lightly off the bed, his head pressing heavily into the pillow.

"Lick up the length, taste him."

Dean doesn't need to be told twice. Taking one last long look at his brother's cock, he moans low in his throat. It looks perfect. Long and thick, perfectly formed and Dean licked his lips in anticipation of being able to taste it.

Sam's large hand palms the back of Dean's head, urging him forward. Dean moans again and sticks his tongue out to touch the tips of Sam's cock, tasting the never ending bead of precome that's still leaking.

"Yeah," Sam breathes, pulling Dean closer, holding his head to make sure he can't get away as he feeds Dean more of it. "Come on, Dean, take more. Need you."

"Just relax, boys," said John evenly, just managing to keep himself together. "Don't rush."

The slight sound of Dean gagging fills the room but no one, not even Dean, tries to stop it. It forces his mouth wide and there's a small stream of drool running down his chin as it become hard to fit all of Sam into his mouth. As a strangled groan sounds from beside them, Sam turns his head, locking eyes with John.

For a moment, it's almost uncomfortable but it quickly disappears as John reads the unmistakable signs of lust in his youngest son's eyes. He watches as his long fingers continue to stroke Dean's short hair, still urging him on more, now pumping his hips along with it, wanting to feel more the wonderful heat that John himself wished he could feel. Holding his member tightly, John stroked up the length once, trying to relieve himself, just a little.

"Make him come, Dean," whispered John, eyes still locked with Sam's. "Keep going. Make him call out your name."

Feeling a rush of lust jolt through him, Sam looked away from his father, his words making the warmth already in his abdomen spread faster. Dean took no notice of anything. He just kept working on his brother's cock and as his tongue swirled around the head and lathered over the slit, Sam bucked his hips almost violently, and screamed Dean's name, grabbing what he could of Dean's hair as he came hard.

"Swallow it, Dean. Drink what he's giving you."

Dean swallowed as ordered and lapped at Sam's groin, taking in what he missed. Noticing that Dean was probably feeling a little neglected, John looked to his eldest son's cock. It was beyond red and even angrier looking than Sam's had been before and for his efforts then, John thought he deserved something.

"Dean, sit back on your heels and Sam turn around, up onto your knees and suck your brother a couple times. Only a couple times and Dean, don't come just yet. It'll be worth it, I promise."

Both his boys nodded and he watched as Dean released all hold of Sam and sat up, sitting on his heels as asked and Dean then stared at Sam as he got to his knees and turned, mouth open and ready to take Dean. As John watched Dean's cock disappear into Sam's mouth, he closed his eyes momentarily, grunting quietly, the thought of their individual tastes and how they compared made him almost come right then.

After the third stroke into his little brother's mouth, Sam pushed Dean away from him and they both looked to John, waiting to hear what they should do next since neither of them had done this before, well, not with a guy.

"Sam, move onto your hands and knees and Dean stay behind him." Both moved into position relatively easily and once again waited for their next orders."Sam, spread your legs a little more and Dean, open his cheeks and use your tongue on his hole."

Supporting himself on shaking arms, Sam opened up a little wider, allowing Dean better access and exhaled heavily as he felt Dean push his cheeks apart, spreading him wider. Leaning forward to circle around Sam's sweet hole with his tongue, licking around the quivering skin before darting inside, tongue firm and thrusting, hearing Sam's gasps of pleasure made him want to come right then.

"God, you taste so fucking good," growled Dean, pulling away for only second.

John's hand stiffened on his cock at the words, just managing to stop himself from exploding once more. The words were beyond hot, and spoken in a low, lust filled whisper than made John's skin turn bumpy and the small hairs to stand on end. More than anything, he wished he were licking at that little hole, making Sam squirm.

"Alright, Dean now, slick your fingers up and one by one place them in the hole, stretching him."

After a few more moments, Dean pulled away and put three of his fingers into his mouth, letting his saliva ran over them thickly. When he was satisfied with it, he pulled them out and without going slow, he shoves a finger in and then another and as they slide inside Sam, he arches his back and soon pushes against the fingers, wriggling his hips, wanting more.

"Dad..." Dean begs feeling on edge. "Please... I need..."

"Alright, alright," said John calmly. "Just slick yourself up and enter him." After a look from Dean, John nods firmly. "He's waiting, Dean. Just for you."

Dean scrambles into position, spitting into his hand and rubbing it quickly over his dick, unable to wait any longer. Positioning himself behind Sam, he nudges in, hands spreading Sam wider, pulling him open, he suddenly thrusts in deep.

"Fuck, Dean!" Sam hissed, head thrown back, rasping out puffs of air, trying to breathe through the unexpected intrusion.

"Easy, Dean," whispered John lightly, moving down slightly for a better view.

Dean runs his hand over the soft skin of his brother's back, massaging gently until he feels Sam open a little more and he pulls back slightly, giving himself a running start and shoves in again, hard. Across the bed from them John gives a grunt of pleasure, stroking himself a little more, stirring up a ravenous hunger in his heart, a feral need that's deep and basic.

Sam's hands grip into the sheets, rumpling them further and spreading his legs wider still, urging Dean on, voice hoarse with need. "God, Dean... feels so good."

Dean moaned heavily at the words, muttering his brother's name over and over under his breath before leaning down, pressing kisses onto his back, penetrating him a little deeper. Soon, Dean is grunting harsher sounds from deep in his chest, fingers digging into Sam's hips so hard he's bruising the skin and he pulls out, slamming back in again and again until he's buried up to the hilt, the hot, tight channel of Sam's ass gripping him.

The room is soon filled with flesh slapping against flesh and moans and grunts of all kinds. Sweat poured off their bodies as the exertion was becoming clear and as a scream came from Sam, John knew Dean had hit his prostate. Dean smiled and did the same thing many more times.

"Touch him, Dean," John ordered, voice husky. "He's hard again just from your touch. Bring him off again before you come in his body."

Dean reached around, finding Sam's cock and dragging the skin up and down, jerking him off roughly, each pull matching his stabbing thrusts from behind. With a final shout, Sam's coming, body turning rigid, spasms rocking through him as he shoots his seed onto the bedspread beneath him and Dean's hand

The clenching of Sam's ass on his dick has Dean seeing stars and he mindlessly starts pounding into Sam's body, wheezing out hard grunts in time with each thrust. Two more frantic hips jerks and he's peaking, shuddering as he erupts, spurting deep inside Sam's body, waves of it shivering through him as the sweet heat of his brother caresses and tugs until he's finished. Feeling exhausted, Dean collapses onto Sam's back, dizzy and panting.

John eyes widen considerably, still unable to believe what he just saw and he wipes he forehead, taking most of the sweat with it, wiping it into his jeans before standing up, releasing his hold on his cock. Stepping towards the bed with his sons on it, he places a hand against Dean's back, the heated flesh made his lust surge powerfully in his chest.

Without the use of words, Dean withdrew from Sam's body and moved to the side. John took his place and put a hand in the middle Sam's back, stopping him from getting up. "It's alright, Sam, I just wanna taste you. May I?"

Sam just nods and John feels his mouth water heavily. Since seeing these two touch each other all night, he just wanted at least one go himself. Leaning down gently, he moved Sam's cheeks apart and thrusted his tongue inside Sam's hole. It was warm and wet. He could taste Dean's come and he moaned at the bitter but sweet taste.

Beside him, the bed dipped a little more as Dean moved closer to him, his warm hands trailing over his body, obviously wanting to please him. John's eyes closed at the contact and his hips bucked when Dean's large hand wrapped around his cock, tugging it firmly. As Sam's hole contracted a few times, releasing a few drops of Dean's come, John lapped them up.

Within a few short minutes, John panted against Sam's hole as Dean hands were relentless on his dick, pulling it back and forth quickly. As his orgasm hit, John spilled over Dean's hand and onto the bed covers. Panting heavily, John moved without waiting for his breath to return and walked towards the bathroom. Upon reaching the door to get a wash cloth, he turned. Dean had ripped the soiled covers off the bed and pulled Sam down and into his arms.

John wiped himself down with a cool cloth, feeling almost ashamed that he gave in, but soon gave it no more thought as he returned to the main room. Looking back to his sons, he noticed they had already settled and were breathing steadily. John knew this was the beginning for them. After this, there was no going back. It hadn't been their fault, nor his, but there was still no coming back from this.

Settling into the cold bed beside the occupied one, John turned his head on the pillow and watched his boys sleep. They looked so peaceful. He had always wanted them to look like that but he knew it were only possible when they were asleep.

John allowed himself a wry smile. They really were beautiful boys. At least they had come from his genes. He had at least done something right.


End file.
